parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family
Narrator: All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Darling family. And Twilight Sparkle chose this particular house, because there were people here who believed in her. There was Marge Simpson. (In the bathroom of the corner house, there was a woman with blue eyes. She had orange hair, peach skin, and lipstick and a pearl necklace. Right now, she was wearing a flesh-colored stockings, a white underdress, and purple pumps. She was known as Marge Simpson, and she was putting on make up in front of the mirror for a party.) *Marge Simpson/Mary Darling: (humming) Homer dear, do hurry! We musn't be late for the party you know. *Narrator: Marge Simpson believed that Twilight Sparkle was the spirit of youth. But Homer Simpson... (In the parents' bedroom, there was a man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a little dark skin, wearing a beige dress shirt, dark gray pants, and brownish-black shoes. He was known as Homer Simpson. At the moment, he was searching through his drawers for his gold cuff links.) *Homer Simpson/George Darling: Marge, unless I find my cuff links, we don't go to the party. And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the office again. And if I can never show- (groans) *Narrator: Well, Homer Simpson was a practical man. The boys, however, Aladdin and Bart Simpson believed Twilight Sparkle was a real girl, and made her of the hero of all their nursery games. (In the window of the nursery, we see two shadows fighting the other with wooden toy swords. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its right hand while the other has another in its right hand.) (One of the shadows belongs to a 12-year-old boy with peach skin, brown hair, and blue eyes, wearing a red short-sleeved pajama shirt, matching pants, white socks, and yellow bedroom slippers. He is known as Aladdin, and he was the one holding the toy sword in his left hand and the hanger in his right.) (The other shadow belongs to a 7-year-old first grade boy with peach skin, bluish-black hair, and green eyes, wearing glasses and dark blue footy pajamas consisting of lighter blue lining at the collar, down the front, and at the wrists and bumpy white soles. He is known as Bart Simpson, and he was the one with the toy sword in his right hand.) *Aladdin: Blast you, Twilight Sparkle! *Bart/Michael: Take that! Give up, Sunset Shimmer? Give up? *Aladdin/John: Never! (pulling open a drawer that is under Max's pajama-clad feet) I'll teach you to cut off me hand! (Just about then, a 16-year-old girl, named Rarity, walks in. She has blue hair, white skin, and blue eyes, wearing a pink nightgown, white pantalets, and black bedroom ballet slippers." She is also carrying a jug.) *Rarity/Wendy: (chuckling) Oh no, Aladdin. It was the left hand. *Aladdin/John: Oh yes. Thank you, Rarity. *Narrator: Rarity, the eldest, not only believed, she was the supreme authority on Twilight Sparkle and all his marvelous adventures. *Dawn/Wendy: Oh, Bolt, must we always take that nasty tonic? (A big dog with light brown and white fur, and a black nose, named Bolt, walked in with a tray consisting of a bottle of tonic and three spoons on his head.) *Narrator: Bolt the nursemaid, being a dog, kept his opinions to himself and viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. *Bart/Michael: Take that! *Aladdin/John: Insolent beast! I'll shoot you with one of my gadgets! *Bart/Michael: And I'll run you down with my speed! Aha! *Aladdin/John: Ouch! Careful, Bart! You almost poked my eye out! *Bart/Michael: I'm sorry, Aladdin. *Aladdin/John: Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive! *Bart/Michael: Oh yes, I will! Take that! *Aladdin/John: Scuttle me bones, equestria girl! I'll slit your gizzard! *Bart/Michael: Oh no, you won't! Back, back, back, you villain! *Aladdin/John: Insolent creep! *Bart/Michael: Wicked sun girl! *Aladdin/John: Aha! I gotcha! *Bart/Michael: You didn't, either. You never touched me. Take that! And that! And that! (Pretending he was dead, Aladdin placed his hand over his chest, groaned a fake death groan, and fell to the floor.) *Homer/George: (walking in) Boys, boys, less noise, please. *Aladdin/John: Oh, hello, father. *Bart/Michael: You old bilge rat! *Homer/George: Wha, wha, what? Now see here, Bart! *Aladdin/John: Oh, not you, father. You see, he's Twilight Sparkle. *Bart/Michael: And Aladdin's Sunset Shimmer. *Homer/George: Yes, yes, of course. Er...have you seen my cuff... Oh, Bolt, for goodness' sake! Where are those cuff links? *Aladdin/John: Cuff links, father? *Homer/George: Yes, the gold ones. *Aladdin/John: Bart, the buried treasure. Where is it? *Bart/Michael: I don't know. *Aladdin/John: The map, then. Where's the treasure map? *Bart/Michael: It got lost. *Homer/George: Good heavens! My favorite shirt front! *Bart/Michael: Hooray! You found it! You found it! *Homer/George: Yes, so I have. And hereafter,...don't paw me, Bart. This is my last clean (The shirt front pulls up to his face, showing a treasure map on it)...no! No! (Marge, now wearing a purple dress, walked in the nursery.) *Marge/Mary: Homer dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late. *Homer/George: Marge, look! *Marge/Mary: Homer! *Bart/Michael: It's only chalk, father. *Marge/Mary: Why, Bart... *Aladdin/John: It's not his fault, it's in the story. And Rarity said... *Homer/George: Rarity? Story? I might have known. Rarity?! RARITY! *Rarity/Wendy: Yes, father? *Homer/George: Would you kindly explain... *Rarity/Wendy: Oh, mother! You look simply lovely! *Marge/Mary: Thank you, dear. *Homer/George: Rarity... *Marge/Mary: Just my old gown made over, but it did turn out all right, and I... *Homer/George: Marge, if you don't mind! I'd... *Rarity/Wendy: Why, father! What have you done to your shirt? *Homer/George: What have I? (groans) *Marge/Mary: Now, Homer, really! It comes right off. *Homer/George: That's no excuse! Rarity! Haven't I warned you, stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories! *Rarity/Wendy: Oh, but they aren't. *Homer/George: I say they are! Sunset Skimmer! Twilight Sprinkle! *Rarity/Wendy: Twilight Sparkle, father. *Nelson/George: Sparkle, pirates, poppycock! (Rarity, Aladdin, and Bart began protesting at once.) *Homer/George: ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK! And let me tell you, this ridiculous... *Marge/Mary: (about to put on his red checkered necktie) Now, Homer. *Homer/George: Now, Homer! Now, Homer! (putting on the necktie himself, only to make a furious tangle) WELL, "NOW, HOMER" WILL HAVE HIS SAY! *Marge/Mary: (fixing the tie neatly) Please, dear. *Homer/George: Marge, the child's growing up! It's high time she had a room of her own! *Rarity/Wendy: Father! *Marge/Mary: Nelson! *Aladdin/John: What? *Bart/Michael: No. (The blocks fell out of Bolt's mouth as he gasped in shock.) *Homer/George: I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! And that's my last word on the matter. (He turned to leave, but he tripped over Bolt. The dog tried to run, but he was unaware that he was being knocked into the blocks by Homer again. Bolt tripped on a toy wagon and passed it to Homer, who was now standing on the wagon.) *Homer/George: No! (Bolt was sent rolling across the nursery, and knocked back as Homer was sent flying as the handle of the toy wagon made a rip in the rug.) *Homer/George: NO! (And with a large crash, he crashed into a drawer, and Bolt bumps into a wall. Some toys fell from the drawer and onto his head.) *Rarity/Wendy, Aladdin/John, Bart/Michael, and Marge/Mary: Oh! (Homer is happy thinking it's him they feel sorry for him, but, instead, they run over to Bolt.) *Rarity/Wendy, Aladdin/John, Bart/Michael, and Marge/Mary: Poor Bolt! *Homer/George: Poor Bolt? (standing up and pointing to the half-open door) This is the last straw! Out! OUT, I SAY! *Bart/Michael: No, father, no! *Nelson/George: Yes! (dragging Bolt across the nursery with Max still clinging to him) THERE'LL BE NO MORE DOGS FOR NURSEMAIDS IN THIS HOUSE! (Marge just picks up Bart.) (Bart begins to cry.) *Bart/Michael: Goodbye, Bolt. (Bolt waves back) *Homer/George: (dragging Bolt outside) Poor Bolt. Oh yes, poor Bolt! But poor father? Oh no! Blasted, where are those ropes? (He turned to see Bolt with the ropes in his mouth) Oh, thank you. (As he was tying the roles on his collar, he noticed a sad look on Bolt's face) Dash it all, don't look at me like that, it's not personal it' just that, well, you're not really a nurse at all you're, well,a dog. And the children aren't puppies. They're people. And sooner or later, (petting Bolt's head) people have to grow up. (Then he walked away, leaving Bolt sad and discouraged) Category:Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Category:Peter Pan Parts